Just His Luck
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: "Because it was just his luck he found all the demigods in the prophecy, the first and second. It was just his luck he befriended Percy Jackson. It was just his luck Gleeson Hedge didn't want to go to Wilderness School." This is what would have happened to Grover if Gleeson hadn't been Piper and Leo's protector. A bit AU. Dedicated to ShimmeringDaisyFace and wisedomsdaughter.


**HI guys! As said before, this story is dedicated to ShimmeringDaisyFace and wisedomsdaughter, for being the best reviewers in FanFiction history, and for supporting me. I hope you take time to watch something I wrote on an AU mind and, well, please review!**

* * *

Grover sighed.

He shouldn't be here.

He should be looking for Percy, being useful for once.

But, _of course_, old Gleeson Hedge decided he didn't want to be the satyr covering the Wilderness School, and some council member said the Lord of the Wild was available.

Great.

It was just his luck that two demigods were here. Two.

Piper and Leo.

He had done some research about the two (Read: Malcolm did it all and told him), and he knew the guy had no mother, and the girl had a famous father.

He hoped the father wouldn't worry when the monsters attacked her.

Grover adjusted his Rasta cap, and shot a look of disgust to that jerk, Dylan.

He just thought he was _so _cool. Hmph, if he ever saw how amazing Percy was, he would be freaking out. (And, since he was a monster, he would disintegrate).

He watched as Piper rolled her eyes at Leo and the blond –Wait. Blond? What was a blond guy doing with Piper?

As he realized something was wrong, his nose picked up the scent of a third demigod.

Grover groaned, and Leo Valdez noticed.

"What's up, Grover? Did _Juniper_ talk to you?"

Grover sighed. He just _had_ to tell Leo, of all people, that his girlfriend's name was _Juniper_. Piper punched his shoulder and then proceeded to talk to the blond guy.

Grover, deciding it would be best to act now, while the monster couldn't do anything, stood up and smiled at Piper.

"Hi."

Piper's kaleidoscope eyes softened. She had a soft spot for Grover, and he knew it.

"Hi, Grover, how's Percy?"

Piper was the only one who had ever asked him about his best friend and Grover had told her. But today his attention was for the blue eyed guy, holding Piper's hand.

"Who's this?" he asked, pointing to him

Piper's eyes widened "You too? It's Jason, Grover, don't you remember?"

Jason –the blond guy –looked at Grover helplessly, and Grover's eyes widened. This was the third demigod. He probably had manipulated the mist. Grover didn't know if he was one of those…evil demigods who'd helped Kronos and were still around. He blinked. He needed to play along.

"What do you mean by 'you too'? I was just kidding"

Piper sighed with relief, and Leo grinned "Jason here lost his memory"

Lost his memory? This was getting interesting…

"Yeah," Piper explained "We think he might have hit his head on the bus or something, but it doesn't seem like it"

"Jason" Grover said, "Can _I _try to help you? I'm good with healing and everything, I have a way with plants, right?" he said to Leo and Piper as he snapped his fingers.

They seemed really confused, but Piper said "Yeah…"

Grover took Jason out when the bus stopped at the Grand Canyon.

He shook his shoulders "What the hades do you think you're doing? Those are demigods too, you know? Don't pull the Mist on them!"

Jason just looked more and more confused "What's the Mist? What are demigods? Why do you say what the hades?"

Grover's widened. Maybe this guy _was_ telling the truth about losing his memory.

"All I know is: I wake up on the bus, holding Piper's hand, and Leo is just grinning at me like a crazy Latino Santa elf. And know you're telling me strange stuff."

Grover looked around to see if people were listening. He started to believe the guy. "Listen Jason, you're a demigod, okay? But don't worry about what that means, 'cause you're going to be safe. We're going to take you to camp"

He frowned "We?"

Grover sighed "Me and Annabeth and Butch"

"Who are–?"

Then Dylan transformed into a storm spirit.

At first, it was just that his hair was a little windy, then, he became a monster. Crap, Grover thought, I shouldn't have said Annabeth's name. Or the word demigod, either.

He got ready to fight, and took out his reed pipes from his backpack.

Jason's eyes widened when he saw the monster, and all he could say was "Leo. Piper. Reed Pipes."

Grover thought it was pretty calm for the first monster. Not as calm as Percy, he added.

Jason immediately took out a coin from his pocket, flipped it, and then _wow_, it became a sword.

So much for not knowing about demigods.

He actually fought with the spirit pretty well, and Grover focused on helping Leo and Piper. He didn't know how Jason could hit the storm spirit so easily, but he wasn't going to complain.

Then, a wind knocked Piper, and she fell towards the bottom of the canyon.

Grover screamed "No!" and started to play the reed pipes, trying to make a plant grab her. But, as he did, he knew he wouldn't save her in time.

Just then, Jason jumped.

Great, thought Grover, now I have suicidal demigods.

He concentrated on the pipes, and slowly, slowly, Piper's and Jason's heads were seen. Then, they came out. They were floating.

Go Figure.

He focused on Leo know. He was dangling over the edge of the Canyon.

He was running to help him when he saw Dylan.

He smiled in a malicious way and waved to Grover.

That was when Grover knew he was going to kill Leo, that Jason wouldn't have been able to save him.

Biting his lip, he stepped in front of the wind that was going to kill Leo. He literally flied and then fell. He groaned, and, before he knew it, Dylan picked him up, and he disappeared.

"Grover!" he heard Piper cry before fainting.

…

"Grover! Grover, please wake up!"

Grover did.

Piper was staring at him, her eyes shining. She hugged him. Then Grover noticed he was flying. On a dragon.

He didn't want to ask, but he did.

"What the hades happened?"

Piper smiled "We're on a quest. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, Leo a son of Hephaestus," said demigod grinned "and Jason is the son of Zeus"

Grover raised his eyebrows. "What are you trying to do?"

Piper bit her lip "Save Hera"

"_What_?!"

Piper sighed, and Jason, who was looking a bit dazed, said "Yeah, she's supposed to be our patron"

Grover shook his head in amazement "I hate that Goddess, almost killed Thalia last summer"

Now It was Jason's turn to be surprised "Thalia Grace?"

Grover nodded, and he continued "That's my sister"

Grover sighed. He was so not going to ask.

…

Even before they went through Midas's door, Grover had a bad feeling.

It all smelled pretty bad, and Grover made sure to stay next to Leo, he was a week one because of his insecurity. He knew that thanks to Percy.

Remembering Percy made Grover feel guilty. He should be looking for him, but he couldn't. He knew Percy would tell him to protect this three.

When Midas started turning people to gold, Grover panicked.

He didn't pull out his reed pipes, like he should have, no, he started squeaking like a duck and just throwing stuff around. Bit like Medusa's lair, only more embarrassing, because he wasn't twelve.

Midas first turned Leo to gold.

Midas then reached out to touch Piper, and Grover sighed. It was just his luck to get to be these three's protector.

He jumped in the way and, instantly, he turned to gold. It all pretty stopped then.

When he 'came back to flesh', Piper was looking at him, looking angry.

She looked at Jason disapprovingly "Why does _he_ always sacrifices for us?"

Grover laughed, and hugged her. Jason tensed, but then relaxed.

"Because he's just that awesome" said Leo "like me"

Grover snorted, and nodded his head at Leo. That meant _thanks_, that meant _We're friends now_.

…

Mellie batted her eyelashes at Grover "So, uh, a satyr?"

Grover nodded "Lord of the Wild"

Mellie's eyes widened, and she stayed a little back form the three demigods "Grover Underwood?! You _have_ to let me help you rebuild the wild. I'd do _anything_–"

"Come on, Mellie!" Leo shouted.

Mellie rushed to Leo, and Grover had a bad feeling about this too.

Meeting Aeolus was horrible, and Grover didn't wish anyone that fate. When he practically left them to die, Grover was extremely grateful to Mellie when she saved them. He left her with a formal thank you, and told her to help out Piper's dad, Piper McLean. He promised her a place helping the Wild after the Giant War, and she was as enthusiastic as Percy.

Percy.

Grover needed to find him as soon as he got out of this, not even meeting Thalia had helped him. He remembered the conversation they had shared before Jason ordered to see his long lost sister:

"_Grover" Thalia said, her blue eyes shining "I haven't found him"_

_Grover sighed and sat on the rock on his left. He looked nervously at Thalia "Thals, do you think he's okay?"_

_Thalia bit her lip "I have no idea."_

"_Annabeth's getting worse" Grover said, tired of all of it "She's nervous now"_

_Thalia groaned "Great. Stupid Kelp Head"_

"_I…I miss him"_

"_Goat Boy, he's only been gone for a week"_

_Grover smiled at the nickname "I know but…well, he's my best friend"_

"_Thalia!" yelled Jason "I missed you!"_

They travelled to the mountain (by the way, he looked seriously good with Aphrodite's clothing, okay?) and, when they arrived, Grover wasn't so sure about the 'Oh-I-am-going-to-help-save-the-world' thing. He most definitely didn't want to face a Giant.

Leo forced him. Don't ask how.

In the end, he didn't have pants, was blushing, and arrived to the top of the mountains. Of course, there was an eye rolling Piper.

"Shut up!" he demanded, his cheeks bright red "_Shut up!"_

While battling the Giant, Grover was the guy who helped Leo kill the kind-of-not-monsters-but-not-giants things (he really wished Annabeth was here).

He helped Leo as much as he could but, when he saw Piper, Giant looking at her furious, he yelled "Hey! Big, fat Giant! Over here!"

Not smart.

He dropped Piper, who recovered quickly enough, but then Grover started running. He ran around the place, yelling at Jason for help, trying to at least help the son of Jupiter (they'd come to that, at least) kill that thing.

Finally, a lightning bolt zapped him.

He grinned at Jason "Nice"

Piper smiled and punched Leo "Let's save a goddess"

…

The Wolf House was filled with hot Hunters by the time Grover and the gang arrived there.

They looked liked they had it covered, but then the monsters appeared.

They were _everywhere_.

As Jason, Piper, Leo and Grover ran to help Hera, Grover couldn't help but notice that it was so cold.

So, when Khione appeared, Grover was like: _Oh, I knew that_.

Yep, lame.

Finally, with the help of Piper's charmspeak, they saved Hera (hooray). Grover was totally freaked out by the giant Giant, but he hoped it didn't show. But, just about when Hera was about to leave them, she just _had_ to kill Jason, didn't she?

And then, well, Jason came back to life 'cause of Piper's voice.

Cliché much?

Of course not.

Nevertheless, when he saw that Sparky alive, he totally dived in for a man hug (yeah. A _man_ hug. Not a goat hug.).

…

Annabeth seemed pretty hyper on the ship, smiling and also looking worried at the same time.

"Will he remember, Grover?" she asked him.

Grover shrugged "Who knows? If he doesn't remember, I am sure you will make him"

Annabeth smiled at that.

…

Oh My Gods.

Percy was wearing a bedsheet.

Grover was going to tease him for the rest of his life, if not longer.

But it all pretty much disappeared at the over-done reunion. Who knew Annabeth was so girly?

He was quick to hug Percy (I repeat, a _man_ hug) and tell him that he'd missed him. He grinned.

He got introduced to cute Hazel and funny Frank, and got to see New Rome with Gwen. It was all pretty exciting…at least until Leo decided, _hey_, _why don't I just destroy New Rome? That'd be cool_.

It was most definitely not cool when he got hit by a plate full of meat. Disgusting meat.

He quickly climbed aboard the _Argo II_, and helped Annabeth and Percy do the same. Once they were all aboard, they started running away from the hostile romans.

…

"No way." Grover said "We got to take tart?"

The couple nodded, and Grover smiled "Well, at least it's with you guys"

He laughed at Percy's jokes, smiled at Annabeth's eye rolls, and had fun taking tart to the ship. Go figure.

When he saw Leo with a 'Hot Stuff' tattoo, and Hazel looking dazed, he decided not to ask.

…

"These brownies are really good" Grover confirmed as the guys ate the delicious brownies "I mean like, incredibly good"

Annabeth shook her head, and Percy laughed, almost spitting brownie to all of them.

They finished the basket in small time, and then set out to sail. It was a long way to the Mediterranean.

…

"Grover" the girl said, her chocolate brown eyes suspicious "you're American"

They were from a cruise ship, and the demigods had just pretended to be tourists, passing through Hercules's gates. Not a very good idea.

"And you, Percy" she said. Grover noticed she smiled at him. Hmph, he was cute too, wasn't he?

It was a relief when Piper and Jason came back, even with a horn and a death threat on their heads by a god.

…

Coke. Percy got weird ideas from Coke.

Like seriously? 'Tremble under the power of Diet Coke'? Sometimes, his best friend still surprised him.

Of course, Grover had also noticed he was rusty with the sword, and had written a mental note to fix that.

As they sailed away, he glad that his best friend was crazy, Annabeth amused and the others amazed, he couldn't help but admire Annabeth, and how she just went along with everything.

Maybe she did really need Percy at her side.

…

So, while Hazel, Leo and Frank went one place, and Annabeth went to another, and finally Piper, Jason and Percy to another, what did Grover had to do?

That's right. Watch The Ship.

As if they really were going to attack it.

Grover sighed and made sure they were anchored. No danger of flying off or anything. He then waited for a looooong time.

Finally, he got to help.

It was pretty impressing seeing his camp director kill some giants, and then have some Diet Pepsi, but hey, at least it was Diet, right?

Nico was there too. It was nice.

They found Annabeth a little later.

She was hurt and was scared, and Grover immediately went to help her, along with Percy.

They told her to wait, told her they'd take the statue to the ship.

That was the biggest mistake Grover ever made.

The first thing he noticed was Percy's wide eyes. Then, how he grabbed Annabeth's hand and, finally, how Percy dangled over the edge.

"Percy!" yelled Grover, and went to help them.

He tried pulling them up, but Tartarus's force was just to strong and, together, they fell into the endless darkness.

…

Piper sobbed.

"I'm useless. I should have helped you"

She voiced all their thoughts.

Hazel almost started crying, but she ran to her room before the tears could come.

Frank and Nico seemed worried and just, tired. Jason shoulder's started shaking.

But Grover, Grover was determined to find them.

Because it was just his luck he found all the demigods in the prophecy, the first and second. It was just his luck he befriended Percy Jackson. It was just his luck Gleeson Hedge didn't want to go to Wilderness School. It was just his luck he went on the most exciting quest ever. And it was just his luck that he was going to find Annabeth and Percy.

* * *

**Woo-hoo! Go Grover! Sorry if he was a little OOC, I don't really know how to write him.**

**Hoped you liked it, and be sure to check out ShimmeringDaisyFace and wisedomsdaughter!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom **


End file.
